


Will you make our golden boy happy?

by BecaAMM



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “Doesn’t it feel good, Y/N?” Bucky continued, and you closed your eyes as another orgasm started to building inside you. “Steve loves when you sit on his face, it makes him feel so naughty.”





	Will you make our golden boy happy?

The gagging sounds coming from you were probably the hottest thing Bucky had ever heard. Kneeled on the bed – sat on  _Steve’s face_   _–_  you had his cock buried deep in your mouth while struggling to concentrate.

“Breath.” Bucky caressed the back of your head as you looked up at him with teary eyes and smudged mascara.

He closed his eyes when you moaned around his cock, arching your body in pleasure when Steve met an even more sensitive spot under you.

In response, Bucky pulled away,

“Fuck.” He muttered.

Under you, Steve gripped your thighs, pulling you closed and sucked on your clit

“Look at him, doll.” The dark haired man stoked his cock, pulling a fistful of your hair and helping your face down.

Under your legs, Steve was making pornographic sounds, deep in his shore of making you cum several times sat on his face.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Y/N?” Bucky continued, and you closed your eyes as another orgasm started to building inside you. “Steve loves when you sit on his face, it makes him feel so naughty.”

Your legs were weak and your body had threatened to go limp several times already in the latest minutes, but Bucky never let you. He wanted you to ride your pleasure the many times as possible on Steve’s hungry sinful lips.

“Bucky.” You groaned, arching your back, and he used his thumb to wipe a bit of saliva from your chin.

“No doll, I’m doing nothing. It’s not my name you should be moaning.” He moved his hand to your back and quickly made his way down, sticking two fingers inside you as best as he could and rubbing your very sensitive g-spot. “Tell me, who is eating you out?”

You felt your whole body quivering copiously when he started stroking the sweet spot inside you.

“S-S-Steve.” You moaned, your breath coming out in short gulps of air, and you blonde lover let out a small groan that echoed in you.

“Yes, he is, honey.” Bucky continued, moving his fingers faster and more insistently inside you. “You know what he wants, don’t you? What he’s been craving for ever since he pulled you up to his face, hoping to get every time he felt you cumming?”

You couldn’t even answer. Steve had gotten you cumming several times over his face that night and didn’t look  _close_ to satisfied.

“He wants you to squirt for him, baby girl. Will you do it for us? Will you make our golden boy happy?”

Steve gripped your legs tighter, and the time seemed to stop when you cried out, feeling something exploding inside you and convulsing over him, gushing all over the Captain’s mouth and blacking out.

When your eyes finally opened, you were met by the vision of the two of you staring at you, Bucky with his lips close to Steve’s ear, whispering something while slowly easing himself inside the blonde man, and he smiled when you moaned softly.

“Look at her, Steve.” He moved his hand to grip the captain’s cock for a moment, stroking him slowly. “Our baby doll is back.”

Steve groaned and you licked your lips when you realised he hadn’t cleaned his face and was still wet from your juices.

“Fuck, Bucky.” You looked at the sergeant. “That’s a hell of a vision to open my eyes to.”

In response, he just chuckled and squeezed the cock in his hand for a moment.

“Do you want her, Steve?’ He nipped on the captain’s neck and you bit your lips, feeling your pussy already pulsing in desire again.

“Please.” The other man muttered, his eyes falling close and his cock twitching under your lover’s grip.

Bucky didn’t even need to look at you twice to have you crawling in their direction and spreading your legs on the edge of the bed, pulling Steve to a hard kiss and tasting yourself on his lips.

Fuck… That was going to be a long night.


End file.
